A New Beginning
by SazzyJacks
Summary: After meeting her real family and causing chaos, Abby is finally settling into her new life. She has a girlfriend, a new school, and some good friends who pop up unexpectedly. But will things stay sane for long when the trouble is still out there?
1. New Times

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this took so long to start but I have finally gotten round to starting this. If you are new to this story it is a sequel and I would advise reading The Long Lost Vampdaughter first if you already haven't._

**Chapter 1 – New Times**

_**Abby POV**_

Today was an exciting day. We were going to Diaggon Ally to get school supplies. I was actually going to school in a few days. I had never been to a school before as I had been home schooled previously.

Lucky my parents had a big house as it had been overrun with extra people recently. I had turned up and brought a couple of strays with me later on, then some old people who were supposed to be dead turned up, and now we have family staying over. The house never gets boring these days, but sometimes that's exactly what I strive for.

It had been a month since that night, the one nobody talked about anymore, well at least not in front of me. I had caught them a couple of times but quickly tuned out when I knew what they were talking about. There wasn't much in this house which escaped my heightened hearing.

I was sitting on my own in the attic with a notepad and a pencil. I was trying to write another song, not really with much success I had only written down a couple of lines and was struggling to come up with the next.

Zeeva came in at that point. "I thought you would be up here. Come on we've got to get ready to go now."

"Okay!" I replied jumping up quickly. Once again getting excited about the next few days ahead of me.

**OOO**

I had only been to Diaggon Ally a few times before and every time it would still amaze me. I loved the place with all the witches and wizards going about their business, all the colourful shop windows and just generally the whole atmosphere of the place.

I had more often been down Knockturn Ally, not a very nice place with many not so nice people. I was glad that I wouldn't have to go down there anymore.

First we went to Gringotts; well we would need money to buy all of our school things. I was a little glad when we got out of there; those goblins gave me the creeps. You could never trust them, they are only ever out for themselves.

We split up to get different supplies for school. I went with Dad and Albus to get what we would need. Apparently we had both decided to take more or less the same subjects as each other, guess we really were twins. We had both decided to take Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Charms, the only difference was that I was also taking Ancient Runes whereas Al was taking Care of Magical creatures.

First we went to get our Potion ingredients and some instruments we would need for Herbology. It wasn't very exciting, I had done this sort of thing a couple of times before. We left with several brown packages. We used a sticker system so we could tell what was in each package and whose it was. Apparently they had come up with this when one year they forgot whose was what and they had to open packages, this way there was less hassle and things could be packed straight into trunks.

Next we went to Madam Malkin's. This was because Albus needed his robes adjusting, and I would need some in general. The fitting wasn't painful, just uncomfortable, with her poking her pins and needles everywhere, although it might have actually been painful for a normal person. I also had to get a PE uniform. This was apparently a new subject in the last few years which was compulsory for everyone; the teachers thought we should keep up our fitness. The sports uniform looked ugly, the girls had to wear a skirt in the colour of their house (first years would wear black as they wouldn't know which house they would be in), with black shorts underneath, and a white polo shirt with the school crest on it, we were allowed to chose our trainers however. As I didn't know which house I would be in, being a late comer, I would have to get a black skirt and look odd; I was alright with that, I always wore black. The boys have to wear football shorts in their house colours with the white top and I had to admit that they looked even worse than the girls'.

We decided to go to Flourish and Blotts next to buy all of the books we would need. I would need eight books in total while Albus needed seven. I took the books and put the bulky packages in my rucksack, we decided that I was the strongest as I thought the big packages were feather light.

After getting writing equipment, we met up with the others at the ice cream parlour. We all sat down and had a treat as we decided what to do next. "I still need a trunk to put all of my things in." I piped up while eating my ice cream and lacing my fingers through Zeeva's.

"We'll get that last as it will be a big bulky item which we don't want to be dragging around." That sounded reasonable, I nodded to reply, my mouth full of ice cream. "We could go to the broom shop and then Fred and George's as a nice treat."

"That sounds great." Mum replied.

**OOO**

We didn't really spend too long in the broom shop. We only bought a few things. Me and Lilly got new brooms, not top of the range but pretty good, sturdy ones. James and Albus bought a couple of Quidditch books, and Mum and Dad bought a new quaffle as the last one had been lost during the summer.

Our Uncles' shop was manic, only one ran it (as the other was supposedly dead), and he was making a fortune out of it. Uncle George spoilt us a lot as I had found out recently. We would often get prototypes from his shop, or nice small pockets of money occasionally, it was what happened when you didn't want to spoil your kids too much and you were loaded with cash. I looked around in wonder, I had never been allowed in here before, and excusing the pun, it was magical. I decided not to buy anything, even after looking for over an hour in the shop, unlike my brothers who had a few items. Lily didn't get anything either, and we were both given 10 galleons by Uncle George to buy something we would really want. Zeeva had found a couple of things she wanted, a few packs of cards from the Muggle magic section; she had a thing for playing card games and had promised to teach me a few things at school.

We left the shop feeling satisfied, and went towards the trunk shop. Only me and dad went in as I would be the only one needing a case. I looked around for one which was just perfect, which took me a while, but I did find it. It was quite a reasonable size, I guessed that I would be able to fit all of my things inside of it with ease, it was black and had this square coffin type look to it, there was a small plaque on the front to engrave my name on, the top had a handle to pull it with and the bottom was fitted with wheels so I could drag it behind me. "This is the one!" I said really excited.

"Are you sure? It's a bit . . . Gothic don't you think?" I just glared at him for an answer, he looked me up and down. Deciding that I was very much a Goth with this outfit he bought it and got it engraved for me, without any more questions.

When we got outside the shop dad took mine and Al's bags and handed them to someone else. When he saw our questioning looks he just shook he head at us. "I'll see you back at the house, there is one more thing I need to do with these two." Mum nodded and took the others off back through the Leaky Cauldron and back home.

**OOO**

"Where are we going?" Me and Al asked in unison, this stuff was getting creepy.

"When James was your age we got him his very own owl. That is now what I am doing for you two." He stopped outside the animal shop and led us inside. "Take your time and pick the owl, or well I suppose, animal which takes your fancy." He gave us some money to buy our owls with and stepped outside. Our eyes lit up like a little kids in a sweet shop. The owls really were all beautiful, but there was something which caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was a beautiful, sleek, black bat. I started playing with him a little, he really was cute, especially with those orange eyes, but would it be a bit cliché if I got a bat?

"Bats really are lovely creatures, don't you think?" Said the shop owner from behind me, I pretended to give a small jump, even though she hadn't really scared me.

"Yes they are." I replied. "But I really was looking for an owl." I told her.

"Ahh, but this bat is a specially trained bat and can deliver your messages for you, as good as an owl can if not better." I could tell she was persuading me too buy him, but I could see that she was telling me the truth, so I decided on getting him. I also bought some food for him and a couple of bat treats with my own money. Me and Al stepped out the shop together, He had bought a small silver owl with black edgings on the wings and feet, there was also the old flecking of brown in her feathers; she was really beautiful.

"I'm going to call her Moonlight . . . Wow a bat, what's he called?" he said suddenly fascinated by my buy.

"Umm . . . I'm going to call him Midnight." I answered thinking of a name on the spot for him. "Moonlight is really beautiful." I told him.

"It looks like you'll still have to use the family owl for sending messages." Dad said commenting on my choice of animal.

"Actually he's been trained to deliver messages." I told him, proud of my Midnight.


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2 – Feelings**

_**Abby POV**_

I was sitting in the attic again. I was seeking a lot of solitary confinement recently, but this time I wasn't on my own. I had brought Midnight with me.

My siblings and Zeeva had been a bit jealous. Mum had 'tutted' at me but was secretly admiring him. I hadn't really seen the old bunch of people; presumably they were keeping out of the way while we got ready for school.

They were really nice. Nan and Grandpa liked to spoil us if they could, though admittedly they spent a lot of time with dad, seeing as they had died when he was young. Uncle Fred was funny and just like Uncle George, but without the hole in head where the ear should have been. Mad eye was cool, but he was . . . well he was crazy. Sirius was my great godfather and acted just like one of those kooky but cool uncles, I suppose years in prison then in lockdown would do that to you. Tonks (everybody still called by her maiden surname) was really cool and funny. Remus was pretty cool and very wise, he had gained much life experience, it happens when you're an outcast in society. I knew how he felt sometimes; vamps and werewolves were alike in that. I spent most of my time alone or with Zeeva these days, but if I felt like socialising we would both most likely spend time with Tonks, Remus and Tony.

I was trying to write again but I was finding it difficult to carry on from what I had written yesterday. It was about something random to do with frustration but it was just fuelling it. I ripped out the page, crumpled it and threw it. I would always write about my feelings but when I was frustrated and confused it was always harder to write as everything was a mush.

I started watching Midnight as he was flying around the room in the attic. It seemed to be therapeutic, it was calming me down.

**OOO**

I heard footsteps coming up the small stairs of the attic. From sound they belonged to dad. He favoured his right leg ever so slightly and tended to walk more on the balls of his feet, as if always ready for action. "Abby?" he said softly.

"I'm over here dad." I called out to him. I then called out to Midnight so that only he would hear me. He swooped over to me and I put him back in his cage as dad walked up to me.

"Hey, we're planning a game of Quidditch before dinner and we're a player short. You want to join us?" there were loads of players in this household so I knew that this was a subtle hint to spend some time with the family.

"I don't really play, and you have more than enough people who can actually play." A small look of disappointment crossed his face quickly, I almost missed it. "But I'll come and watch you playing. I'm sure it will be very entertaining." A smile spread across his face. I was glad I had him as a dad; he was the one helping me most through this difficult time.

**OOO**

I had taken my writing things with me; I thought I might get some inspiration being with my family. We were in a clearing in a wood not too far from our house. I sat next to Zeeva, Tony, and Tonks. I guess we had become sort of like our own group in the house along with Remus. Some of the others who weren't playing came over to sit with us, while the players split themselves into two teams of five.

They were playing five-aside Quidditch. It consisted of four chasers and one keeper on each side, the winning team would be the one to score 20 goals first.

On one side there was Grandpa, Uncles Fred and George, Remus, and Sirius as the Keeper. On the other were Dad, Mum, Albus, Lily, and James as their Keeper.

They started the game, it was fast paced and furious, like there weren't really any rules, just use any methods you can to get a goal and to stop the other team from scoring. I didn't mind watching a game of Quidditch I just never wanted to play it. It wouldn't be fair if I played against humans anyway, so I wasn't bothered either way, I preferred my music to sport.

Everyone playing was really good like they all played often, which knowing them they probably did. My eyes seemed to watch dad most of the time. There was this great sadness, hidden by exuberant happiness, about him all of the time. But as he was playing, all of the sadness just seemed to drain out of him. It was nice to see, as he had done so much for me, yet I hadn't really done anything for him. Just as I was thinking all of this, something hit me and some words popped into my head to go along with it. I got out my writing things and wrote them down before they disappeared again.

_Seems that I have been held inside a dreaming state_

_I twist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realise that it was you who had me under_

Thinking sometimes made me realise things when I least expected them. Since that crazy time in my life recently, I had been like this and now I knew why I was like this. No one not even Zeeva had been getting through to me, and now I knew it was my dad who made me feel like this, I wanted to be someone I thought he wanted me to be. More words flowed through my hands.

_Felt it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs_

This is how it felt in me to finally know what had been wrong with me.

"What are you writing there?" A voice asked from somewhere bringing me out of my slumber. It had been Tonks.

"Um . . . just some lyrics for a song" I said cautiously. I was always like this when people asked about my song writing. It was something private, to pour my emotions into. Yes I did write them for the band, but they had never seen half of them. Tony then interrupted, knowing this, and changed the subject.

I went back into my mind, blocking out all noise, and tried to think what I was writing about . . . oh yeah me changing in this moment of thought. I read over what I had written so far to get back into those thoughts. Just at that moment a line popped into my head and I was away again.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

Those were the words I wanted for the chorus, it was how I was going to change. It didn't seem like it was finished so I tried to think what the music might be like with these feelings, it was quite dreamlike and a bit eerie. I know knew how the lyrics were supposed to flow now.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

Now I had to come up with a second verse, as was standard in the music world. I liked this format. The first verse would give an insight, the second would give more info and the chorus would bring it all together. I would often throw in a bridge just to help the chorus' and verses flow into each other lyrically. I would also often put a middle eight in as well just put diversity into the music and to get a slightly different feeling in to the words. I decided the next verse should be about how it was changing me inside, as soon as I decided words were coming into my head to describe how the sensations.

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightening crack_

_And all around the world was waking, I never could go back_

'_Cause all the wall of dreaming, they were torn right open_

_And finally it seem that the spell was broken_

The words for the next bridge into the chorus came to me quickly.

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

After I had written that down, I quickly scribbled down the chorus again just for reference for the next words. I felt it was time for that middle eight. This time some random words came into my head which would probably fit with the song.

_Snow White stitching up the circuit boards_

_Someone's slipping through the hidden door_

_Snow White stitching up the circuit board_

I decided to repeat the chorus and the middle eight to end it. I then looked up from my work to look at what was happening with the game. I had also managed to keep score while I was doing this; a habit of mine since I had been turned was to multitask my thoughts.

Dad's team was winning by two goals, no now it was by one goal. The other team had just scored, and again. The next goal would be the deciding goal on who won or lost. This time the battle went on for longer; both teams were fighting hard to win this goal. It looked like people had picked sides to support. I suppose I had subconsciously chosen Dad's team as I was already referring to them as Dad's team and the other team. Finally someone scored a goal; me and a couple of other people broke out in cheers as the winning team flew over to us holding the quaffel. "Extra pudding for the winners." My Nan shouted. The teams all shook hands and hugged 'good game' said from every corner.

**OOO**

"Kids, you're gonna have to pack tonight. Tomorrow is the first day of school" dad told us over pudding.

"How have we done this again? Every year we get caught up with the last day of being a family and forget to pack, and have the last minute rush." Mum commented.

"That reminds me, Ginny where have you put my teaching books? I can't find them anywhere."

"They are in the basement. _Where you left them._" She replied sternly.

"Is there somewhere I can use a computer with internet connection?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a new instalment within the last few years. It's to help with the integrations of wizards and witches into the muggle world." Dad replied "You can use almost any muggle gadget there is: mobiles, computers, handheld game consoles, and iPods. Although any assignment to be handed in must be written and you can't use the internet to find things out, not that it will actually be on there anyway."

"Cool! I need to head out for a bit; I'm not too sure when I'll be back by."

"What about packing?" Mum almost shouted at me.

"I'll do it when I get back. You coming Tony?"

"Is it band stuff?" he asked confused.

"You haven't checked your texts have you?" he pulled out his phone and found the text I was talking about.

"Oh let me finish this first please?" he pleaded.

"I have to get changed anyway, be finished in two seconds." I told him, some people looked a bit confused. I rushed up to my room got changed and was back down in the matter of two seconds.

Everyone except Tony, Zeeva and Remus dropped their spoons into their bowls. "What? I have super speed like every other vamp." I told them like they should have know, which they should have.

"Do you two need a lift?" Dad asked.

"No. Running will be quicker and we're running late as it is." Tony joined me at the door. "See ya." I said quickly before leaving the house at a fast run, well it was more like walking for me and Tony.


	3. Confessions

_**A/N:**__ Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't have much inspiration for this story and I was kinda focusing on my other story more (which means I might not update in a while again). Also I had exams and was really focusing on those! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 3 – Confessions**

_**Abby POV**_

We arrived at Jenny's house in record time. Jenny answered the door. "Hey, the rents aren't in today, that means no cookies today Tony." Tony groaned from beside me. She then laughed. "Only joking mum left us some, there are a couple left." Tony then ran into the kitchen, at human speed, we both fell about laughing then.

"Save one for me will ya?" I said as I walked in on Tony scoffing down some cookies. I looked at the plate and then at Tony, and gave him the meanest glare ever. "You are dead meat!" I shouted at him before rushing over to punch him to a bloody pulp. He had been in the process of eating the last cookie, my cookie.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was shouting as I was beating him. I stopped, thinking that he may have learnt his lesson. Never eat my food.

I grabbed a glass of water before heading upstairs. Jenny helped Tony crawl up after me.

"What happened to him?" McGee asked as Tony walked in doubled up in pain.

"He ate Abby's cookie!" Jenny answered

"Oh right. That was stupid, I could have told him that. One time Abby had been given this really chocolaty muffin thing and she was saving it up for a 'special moment' as she put it. I ate it on her and she well . . . let's just say that I was in hell for the whole week after." McGee shuddered from thinking about it. I had beaten him up quite severely and then ignored him while he was still in pain, which had taken a whole week to disappear.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence McGeek." Tony said in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Suck it up Tony; you're a big man aren't you." I told him, we needed to get on with the practice.

**OOO**

"Great practice." I told people smiling. I loved singing my emotions and problems away. "Um, I'm going to a school this year, it's a boarding school so I have no idea when I'll be able to contact you. It'll probably be after the first few weeks, so don't get mad at me if I don't contact you for long periods of time." I said slowly, it was a big thing for me.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Kate said. I nodded in response she then came over to hug me. "Which one are you going to?" She then asked.

I looked over to Tony and he gave me a look telling me to be cautious. "Um, it had a really weird name. It somewhere up in Scotland I think. Some big old castle apparently." I described being vague.

Jenny and Kate looked to each other as McGee started to talk. "That wouldn't be Hogwarts would it?" Both Kate and Jenny gave him murderous looks. "What? If she's going there, then she must know about it."

"You lot know about Hogwarts?" Both me and Tony had open mouths.

"Yeah. We all go there." Jenny told us. "So when you were being home schooled, you were being taught magic!" She said it like she couldn't believe it

"Among other things, yes." I said again being vague about these other things, some of them I didn't even want to think about, ever again. "In that case you lot could help me settle in. YAY! This is going to be so fun!" I said smiling. "Oh yeah, you three don't know yet."

"Know what Abby? You are going to have to tell us now you know." Kate said, I'd gotten her all curious, like the others as well.

"Are you really gonna tell them that?" Tony said warning me; he must think I was going to tell them that I was going to tell them that I was a vampire. That would be a stupid thing to do right now.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later." I said giving the slightest shake of my head, he should notice that. "You know that Tony and me were adopted." They all nodded. "Well I found my real family. Have you heard of the Potter family?"

"Everyone's heard of the Potter family. They're really famous in the wizarding world." McGee commented.

"That's my family." Everyone gasped except Tony, who already knew. "Apparently there was a mix up at the hospital, with me and another baby who died that was going to be put up for adoption." Everyone was still staring at me like goldfish. "Hey stop being goldfish will ya? You're creeping me out."

"But you're the same age as Albus?" Jenny commented.

"That would be because I'm his twin sister." I answered.

"Now that I think about it you do have a resemblance to the family." McGee noted. "When did you find this out?" I stayed silent for a moment. "You've known for a while haven't you?" He carried on.

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had to get used to it myself first. This is the reason for me falling off the radar recently." I explained some of my recent actions.

"Well I'm not gonna treat you any differently just because of who you are, and I'm sure the others will agree with me." Kate stated as the others nodded.

"Thanks guys!" I said, happy that they had accepted me as me. "I guess I'll see you at school." I said as me and Tony left.

"Can we run before going back?" I asked him. Tony took off before giving an answer; I took that as his answer and ran after him.

**OOO**

We stood outside the door to my home, waiting for someone to answer. We had lost track of time and it was now quite late. My dad answered the door.

"What time do you think this is?" He asked me.

"Sorry Dad, we lost track of time." I answered. He let us into the hallway.

"I know I can't really tell you what to do Tony but could you please go upstairs and do that very quietly." Dad had never told Tony what to do, Tony was technically an adult. The situation was serious. I then made a move to creep up behind Tony. "Where do you think you're going Abigail Dora Potter?" He asked me sternly. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to him. He just pointed to the kitchen. I guessed that meant I had to go in the kitchen. I did as I was told.

I sat at the edge of the table, dad sat opposite me. From his expression I guessed that I might be in trouble, I had often received that expression from my adoptive 'father'.

"I know you're a Vampire, and a creature of the dark. But you are also my daughter and have a curfew. It is past yours." I was in trouble for being late.

"Sorry, after the practice we went for a run and lost track of time. I forgot that I had a curfew. . ." he put his hand up to stop me from talking.

"I don't want explanations; I just want you to not do that again." He then fell silent for a moment. I didn't know what to say anymore, so I stayed quiet too. "We were both worried about you, I know you can look after yourself, but you're still our daughter and we love you." I said, speaking again. It looked like he used the guilt trip method often, he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was working. "You aren't always safe, as the summer has proved. And there are some things we need to discuss with you, and you need to pack as well." Why did he have to remind me of that incident, and I knew that I had to pack, but that could be done in a minute. "The . . . blood . . . compromise we came up with, I wasn't thinking at the time; you know, overwhelmed with what went on. At school they won't permit you to drink blood from a student. There will be an arrangement made with your meals instead. You will be given a glass of blood with breakfast and Dinner, for lunch you'll have to drink whatever has been supplied to the table. At home you will have your own flask in the fridge you may take from it when you want." I guessed dad was still a little bit uncomfortable with the whole vampire thing.

"Dad I understand. It probably is for the best, I don't like taking a bit of blood from Zeeva every week. It can't be good on her system." I told him, agreeing with the idea.

"Right. That's all good then, I've already told Zeeva that she won't be donating any more blood. Tomorrow you will go on the train and then get the carriages with the others; I'll make sure that they stay with you at all times. You will join your brothers and sister at the Gryffindor table for the feast. After the feast is over I will take you to the Headmistress's office so that you may be sorted into your own house. I will then take you to your dorm room. You will have your own dorm, this is for . . ."

"Safety reasons?" I butted in with. Not pleased with that prospect, but all too happy to have my own room.

"I was going to say because there might not be enough room in the dorm for you, but yes that is another reason. There is a spare room in the teachers' dorms that has been prepared for you, it's fairly small. You can decorate it however you want, we'll go into Hogsmaid at the weekend if you need to buy anything. Now I think that's everything, up you go and pack before going to sleep. We'll be getting up at 8am sharp tomorrow."

"Thanks dad. I mean for helping me get into school, when I'm like this." I said before running upstairs to my room quickly.

I crept into my room silently, trying not to wake Zeeva up. I knew she was already asleep because I could hear her soft snores from outside our door. The heightened hearing did come in handy sometimes. I went to work quickly putting the packages we had bought the day before, in my case. I put the books in first at the end with the wheels. My P.E. kit and casual clothes went in next taking up most of the space left. I then put in my laptop, my bag containing my iPod, make-up, and phone, and food and treats for Midnight.

Lastly I took off the make-up I had on today, got changed into my PJs, and opened the door to Midnights cage. He would fly in through the already open window and into the cage at some point in the early hours of the morning.

I tried to get to sleep as I had a big day ahead of me, but it didn't come easily as this is a normally active part of the night for me, and I was excited about my first day of proper school ever.

I finally drifted to sleep with thoughts of learning magic, fighting bullies, and sneaking off into dark, secret places with Zeeva . . .


	4. The Train

**A/N:** IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

_Sorry I took forever to update! Had major writers block._

_Changes: transfiguration is no longer being taken by Abby or Albus (revised chapter 1 is now up)._

**Chapter 4 – The Train**

_**Abby POV**_

I was shaken awake. I just turned over, almost falling asleep instantly. I had never been a morning person. "Abby you have to get up today!" Zeeva told me. I then realised what today was. I slowly got up from my bed, well slow for a vampire anyway. "You have five minutes to get downstairs, ready to leave the house." She then told me.

"I'll be there in two." I said back knowing that I could be quick. She then kissed me gently before leaving the room.

I went to the bathroom for all the essential things, before throwing the last few items I might need in the school year. I picked out my favourite clothes, a black t-shirt with a white skull and bones design, a short red tartan skirt, with fishnet tights and biker boots. I then put my hair into its signature style, high pigtails, before applying my make-up.

I closed the door to Midnight's cage, picked it and my case up and went downstairs, slower than my normal speed for Midnight's sake. I put them down by everyone else's in the hallway and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

The kitchen was virtually empty bar the 'Dead People' and Zeeva; everyone else was running around upstairs trying to find everything they might need for school. I muttered morning to them all and went straight to the fridge, finding a flask with 'Abby' written on it. I guessed this was my blood. I poured it into a cup and stuck it in the microwave for a minute, it tasted better warm, more like it had just come from a body. I then sat down at the table next to Zeeva and waited for the others to join us. "Are there many people at Hogwarts?" I asked Zeeva

"There are quite a few people. We have four houses and seven years. Most of the Wizards and Witches in Britain go to Hogwarts. Does that answer your question?" With a quick mental calculation I realised that it was quite a big school then.

"And what is the Gryffindor table? Dad mentioned it last night." I asked again feeling like I should know all of this before I went to the place.

"When we eat we sit on a table according to our house. Like I said before there are four houses Gryffindor – symbolised by a lion, Slytherin – symbolised by a serpent, Hufflepuff symbolised by a badger, and Ravenclaw – symbolised by an eagle. The Gryffindors and Slytherins are like mortal enemies. You're normally chosen which house you go into in you're first year by the sorting hat. You'll see how that happens at the great feast. Each house has different qualities by which they select their members. Slytherin will only take pure bloods, Gryffindor takes those who are brave at heart, Ravenclaw takes those who are intelligent, and Hufflepuff takes those who are loyal." She described the system to me in detail. "Most people's friends will probably be in the same house, although there is some crossover between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin tend to keep to themselves, they think that they are better than everyone else because of their bloodline. If you want to know anymore about Hogwarts then I suggest you read my copy of _Hogwarts A History_"

"Thanks. I'll read it on the train." At that moment everyone else walked into the kitchen

"Are you ready? We need to go now, otherwise you'll be late for the train." Mum announced. We all then went to the car and got in smoothly. The car seemed to be bigger on the inside than the outside.

"You've used an extension spell!" I exclaimed as the car started towards the station.

"It gives us plenty of room for the big family and for the trunks in the back." Mum explained. I then realised that Dad was nowhere to be seen in the car.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, feeling like it was something I should have known.

"He works at the school, so he travelled there last night." My eyes opened wider, "He left right after he sent you to bed." But that was really late, he had stayed up to wait for me to get home and explain the situation, and then he travelled all the way up to Hogwarts. He must have been really tired when he arrived there.

The rest of the car journey was quiet except from when James made Al's nose bleed with a sweet, before allowing him to vomit with another. Mum made him give Al the antidotes sweets and made him clean the sick by hand at the station. I guessed he wouldn't be doing that again, in the car at least.

We started walking casually over to platforms 9 and 10 before mum hurried us along to a wall. "Hurry up you don't have that much time left. Abby have you ever been on platform 9 ¾ before?" She asked me. I shook my head in response. "Well you have to go through that wall there to get to it. James give her an example will you." She told explained. James walled over to the wall opposite the wall mum had pointed to. He then walled to the wall with his trolley and walled through it disappearing into it. "Do you want to try it now?" She asked me. It looked simple enough, so I nodded.

I walked over to where James had begun the journey though the wall. I began walking over to it quite calmly, but as I came face to face with the wall I closed my eyes and braced myself for either an impact or some strange magic feeling. Neither happened.

I opened my eyes, knowing I had just walked through the solid looking wall, and saw a bustling platform. I walked over to where James was standing. "Is that the train?" I asked him, pointing to the red steam engine.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is a little old fashioned with things. Although they are trying to accommodate a little for pupils with a Muggle background."

At that moment Al, Lily, Zeeva and Mum gradually joined us. "One last thing Abby, and you lot need to listen as well." The others turned back around when they realised they had been caught in escaping away. "Remember the cover story for you Abby is that you were very ill and couldn't go to school before, you are now well enough to go to school. You must all stick to that story. And you must stay with Abby until the feast is over. You're father will take over from there." She finished before they could escape again. We then made our way through the crowd to find a few people, some friends of theirs'.

"We're going to be too big for a compartment with your mates as well Al." James commented after we had found his and Lily's mates.

"We'll just get two facing compartments; they're meeting me on the train anyway." Al replied.

We then climbed onto the train and found a couple of compartments. James and Lily sat in one compartment with their friends while me, Al and Zeeva sat in the other waiting for their mates.

It wasn't long before three people walked inside with their trunks. "These are your mates!" I stated, already knowing each one of them inside and out.

"Abby!" Three voices exclaimed in unison, when they heard me.

"You know each other?" Al then asked in disbelief, after our weird greeting exchange.

"Um yeah. They're my band mates." I told him

"Oh well they're my schoolmates." He told me in reply.

James and Lily popped appeared in our compartment. "What's going on in here?" They asked in unison.

"Me and Al just found out that we have the same mates." I explained to them. "Guess we really are twins."

"You only just noticed?" James asked. "You two have been freakily alike since Abz arrived. However there are a few minor differences." He commented bolting before either me or Al could catch him in our attempt to retaliate to his comment. When we turned back around, the rest of the compartment was in fits of laughter.

**OOO**

About halfway through the journey a woman known as the trolley lady stopped outside our carriage, interrupting our catch up session of the summer holidays. The trolley she was pushing carried lots of food, mainly sweets. We all bought a few and shared them with each other.

"Um you lot are going to need to know my cover story." I told everyone.

"What are you talking about? Abz?" McGee questioned.

"I was really ill before which is why I didn't attend Hogwarts. Now that I'm better I can go. Apparently I'm a serious anaemic and was very weak for most of my life. Now I have my strength back due do a new treatment I can attend."

"But why would you need a cover story? I mean you've found your real parents now." Kate commented.

"The overall story is a bit complicated. We want to keep it as a family secret, I'll tell you the main details later, when it's a bit more private." The carriage then went silent for a bit. I supposed that they needed to digest that bit of information first, before they heard the other news as well. "What's it like to have lots of different teachers?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well they're all really different." Jenny replied before we all burst into laughter yet again. "Tell us what subjects you're taking and we'll tell you what the teachers are like for those subjects, before moving onto all the others." She carried on.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Ancient Runes. However no need to tell who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is, I already know him quite well." I rattled off my list of chosen subjects perfectly.

"We call teachers Professors' at school actually. I guess we should deal with the Herbology teacher first. Anyone want to pitch in?"

"Professor Longbottom's his name." Al started us off with. "Those often he's just Neville to us. He's a family friend. He's really nice and loves his plants. He knows just about everything to do with every plant. Not very good at much else though, apparently in school he was always blowing himself up or getting caught up in something else. And he has loads of stories about Dad when they were at school together." It seemed he knew the most about Professor Longbottom and so the others just let him explain.

"I'll deal with Potions." Kate stated when it appeared that Al had finished. "Professor Slughorn is a very old teacher. He was teaching back in the days of our grandparents, although he did retire for a bit he came back a couple of decades ago and has just sort of stayed. He's actually quite a nice fun teacher, lets you experiment a little as well sometimes." She said smiling. It was obvious he was one of her favourite teachers . . . professors.

"Charms is taught by Professor Vance. He's an American who decided to transfer over here to teach for some reason that nobody really knows. He's quite a strict teacher who doesn't tolerate people who are late or people who don't ask when they're stuck or if they don't understand something. He really hates people who mess around din his classroom, and don't talk to others while he's talking. Other than that he'll be perfectly nice to you." McGee explained in detail Professor Vance's pet peeves. Good to know so I don't get on his bad side.

"And now for Ancient Runes. Does anybody actually know who the Ancient Runes Professor is?" Jenny asked. Obviously this wasn't a well known subject.

"I do." Zeeva jumped in with. "She's Professor Athlon. She's really nice, although there is no way to describe her without meeting her, I suppose she's a bit strange or eccentric, but again they do not really describe her."

"Some other people you might want to know about are Gibbs, Ducky and some of the head staff." McGee announced moving onto other teachers in the school. "Gibbs is the Gym teacher, nobody calls him Professor because he's a Squib. He's really really strict, addicted to coffee, and often slaps people around the head if they do something wrong. Ducky is the school medic, he's really nice, but can ramble on about the past a bit. Oh and he likes to cut up dead bodies occasionally, find out how they died, ya know."

"McGee! Don't scare her off from him! Ducky is really nice and wouldn't hurt a fly." Kate scolded him.

"I was just telling the truth." McGee mumbled so that no one could hear him, however I could with my excellent hearing.

"I'll take over with explaining the head staff." Zeeva chipped in again. "The head teacher is Professor McGonagall; she used to teach Transfiguration but has been the head teacher for the last couple of decades. She's the first female head teacher ever. She's quite strict but is actually very nice underneath her exterior. Professor Vance is the deputy head. They have the overall decisions in the school."

"I'll deal with the house heads." Al piped up. "Professor Slughorn is the head of Slytherin. Professor Aaron is the head of Ravenclaw, she teaches transfiguration. Professor Grubbly-Plank is the head of Hufflepuff, she teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Last but not least, Dad is the head of Gryffindor." He said introducing the ones I didn't know of already. "Another person you should know about is Hagrid. He's the Game keeper and also teaches Care of Magical Creatures, but he's also a family friend. It's great to spend a Saturday down in his cabin."

"It looks like it's getting dark outside, which means we're close to Hogwarts." Kate commented. "It's probably time to change into our uniforms." She said before motioning to Zeeva, who then proceeded to shove the boys outside the compartment so we could get changed in private.


	5. The First Night

_**A/N:**__ I have finally gotten back into the swing of this story now! Sorry for the massive gap between the last two chapters._

**Chapter 5 – The First Night**

_**Abby POV**_

The train pulled up slowly into the station. We decided to split the same ways for the carriages which were being pulled by Threstrals. I backed Zeeva into a corner seat and lent against her for the trip to the castle.

When we arrived we went straight to the great hall. Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table with gold and scarlet colours. I guessed that this was the Gryffindor table. I sat in between Lily and Zeeva and waited for something to happen.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students. A new year of learning awaits us." A woman spoke at the front of the hall; I guessed that she was Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress. "The Sorting Hat ceremony for the new students will begin." She announced.

A ragged old pointed hat sitting on a stool at the front opened a seam at the front and began to sing a poem.

_Now that the summer is done, a new year has begun._

_We all have a yearning for learning,_

_But there must be some burning._

_Into four houses you must be split, and new friendships will be knit._

_Gryffindor want those of you who are courageous, brave, and loyal._

_Hufflepuff will accept those who_ _work hard, are tolerant, loyal, and fair._

_Ravenclaw values_ _intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit._

_Finally those with_ _ambition and resourcefulness will go to Slytherin._

_With new additions there may be chaos, but will be solved by the case._

_Some old friends appeared and to their plans you must adhere._

_Old foes once again reign, don't let them gain._

_Once over rejoice with a singing voice,_

_The final battle is to commence._

Clapping began for the hat's new poem; it was a weird poem to be sung at the beginning of the year. I wondered if it had any connotations. I looked to Dad, who had a confused, thinking expression on his face. I might ask him about my thoughts later then.

It seemed that the gaggle of students in the middle of the room were the first years. One by one, as their names were called out, they would walk to the front and sit on the stool. The hat would be placed on their head and the hat would announce which house they would reside in for their time at Hogwarts. That house would then burst into cheers as they made their way over to the table.

Once everyone had been sorted Professor McGonagall stood up again. "Now before we have the feast I have some announcements to make. Firstly I must remind students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless you have a note from either me or the other heads of staff and you must be accompanied by a teacher. You must not walk around the castle after hours unless it is an emergency or you have a note from a teacher. There are now a few computers in each of the house's common rooms and new plugs have been installed into the dormitories for you to use any electronic devises. Now let us catch up with each other from over the holidays, and the feast has now begun." As she said the last part food magically appeared on the table. Everyone in the hall started talking as they dug into the food laid out before them.

**OOO**

Once the puddings had been finished the table cleared once again. Everyone stood up and started to walk towards their respective dormitories for the night. I stayed seated and waited for Dad to meet me. A few moments later Dad walked up to me with a tall black man, who had a tooth pick in his mouth. "Abz this is Professor Vance the Deputy Head."

I popped up from my chair with a big smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to them. He looked a little taken aback; I guess he didn't expect me to be so upbeat and friendly.

Professor Vance hesitantly shook my hand. "It's nice to have you here Abigail."

I shot him a dirty look and took away my hand from the hand shake. "It's Abby actually." I corrected him.

"My apologies Abby." He said like a real gentleman.

"Shall we make our way to the office?" Dad announced, giving a slight cough. We all nodded and I followed them as we made our way. Obviously I didn't know my way around yet, but I probably would know the whole building like the back of my hand within two days.

Using a password to allow us entry up the stairs to the office, we all stood around her desk, waiting for something. A moment later Professor McGonagall walked into the room with the sorting hat, I knew it was now time for my sorting.

"If you could take a seat, it will only take a moment as I'm sure you saw from the sorting of the first years earlier on." I sat down as to her instructions and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm very interesting." Said the Hat. "You have many of the great qualities Ravenclaw desires, however you seem to be more suited to Gryffindor, and not just because your whole family has been put there either." The Hat was then taken off of my head. "Take heed of my words tonight in the great hall." He must have been talking about the poem, so it obviously did have some meanings behind it.

"First I will give you the password to the Gryffindor common room, then Professor Vance will show you to your room. This year the password is Quadpot. Now tomorrow will be a busy day, and today has been a long one, I trust that you'll want some sleep tonight." She said, effectively dismissing me. "Mr Potter I need a word with you." I was then ushered out of the room.

I followed half a step behind Professor Vance towards the teachers' dorms. "What subjects are you thinking of taking?" He asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and Ancient Runes." I told him, rattling off my subjects once again.

"A nice choice of subjects. Well this is your room here." He said pointing to a door to my right. "Next to you is your father and my room is opposite his if you need anyone in the night." It was good to know, however there was one door in the corridor which he had left out.

"Who's in that one?" I asked, pointing to the door opposite mine. At that moment it opened and a black boy walked out. He kinda reminded me of Professor Vance a little. "Oh it's just you out here making all that noise." He commented. He turned to go back into his room, but Professor Vance stopped him.

"Gerald, remember what we talked about. Make her feel welcome will you." Gerald turned back around.

"Hi I'm Gerald. Meet me in the great hall tomorrow at breakfast; I'll direct you to your first lessons. At lunch I'll give you the guided tour." He then walked back into his room having greeted me 'properly'.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning Abby. Goodnight." Professor Vance then walked into his. I then walked into mine, with nothing else to do.

It was a reasonably sized room, painted in neutral colours. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe to one side and desk on the other. My trunk and Midnight were waiting for me at the end of the bed.

The bathroom was next to the wardrobe, near the door to the corridor. The bathroom was also painted in neutral colours and contained a small bath, a large shower, a toilet, and a sink with a nice big mirror. There was also a shelf to keep any necessities on.

I went back into the bedroom and put Midnight's cage on the desk as it was near the window. I then opened it and let him out for the night. I then started to unpack my trunk before putting my iPod on and trying to settle down for the night.


	6. New Experiences

_**A/N:**__ I don't know Gerald's actual surname so I've made one up. And sorry if he's really OOC._

**Chapter 6 – New Experiences**

_**Harry POV**_

"What've I done to become Mr Potter again?" I quizzed her. She hadn't called me that since I became a teacher.

"Slipping back into old habits I'm afraid. You know you've been teaching for too long when you see students become teachers or when their kids are about to leave school themselves." She answered. We both chuckled.

"I'm guessing that you didn't keep me back to tell me about your retirement plans?" I questioned.

"No." She replied. She hesitated slightly before moving on to the issue. "You've seen our security measures in action. Do you think we need to upgrade them in case he decides to attack the school?" She asked.

"Isn't this something you should discuss with Leon?" I asked her back.

"Yes but you have seen them in action, he hasn't. Also we both know that you and your children will most likely be his targets, especially if this summer is anything to go by."

I sighed before answering her original question. "I was afraid of that. Before I came here I formulated a plan with my closest and trusted friends. The protective enchantments should be used to protect the students. We will need an instant way of messaging people, but we were going to meet up in Hogsmeade and face him together." I explained.

"You can't go out there with only six people." She exclaimed. "No, we should give any of the other teachers a chance to help as well."

"That would be a great help, but there would actually be quite a few more than that. The whole Weasly family and my family will help as well, including Moody, Remus and Tonks." I gave her more information.

"Are you sure that's wise Potter?" She asked. "I mean they are supposedly dead."

"They're all itching for a fight actually and they came up with the plan. They should be involved."

"I suppose that you're right. Hat have you been listening to the conversations again?" She asked the sorting hat, who normally resided in her office.

"Headmistress, I am only used once a year at the beginning of a year. For the rest of it I am sitting in this room, the only thing keeping me occupied is to listen into your conversations." The Hat replied.

She sighed before speaking once more. "We should turn in for the night, since it is a new school day tomorrow. We shall need to talk about this again, maybe with the other teachers. Goodnight Harry." She said effectively dismissing me for the night.

_**Gerald POV**_

Shit I was going to be late. I knew I could sleep in and still be on time, but I still wouldn't get there fast enough to be on time this morning. She'd probably be waiting for me, oh well it wasn't like I had given her a very good impression last night anyway, it was probably better for her to stay away from me.

Shoving my robe on, I yanked my door open to face her in exactly the same position opposite me. "Good morning. Guess I'm not the only late one for breakfast. Fancy showing me the way to the Great hall from here?" She rattled off quickly smiling. I stood there a little stunned for a second before nodding my head in reply.

We didn't talk much on the way to the hall, just a few passing comments on houses and subjects.

As we entered the hall we broke apart to eat at our respective tables. She went towards Gryffindor and I went towards Ravenclaw. I sat down near McGee and took out my 'Anaemia' tablets and put them into a glass of water. The water slowly turned red.

As I was drinking Professor Aaron came up to me. "Which subjects will you be taking this year Mr Wilson?" She asked me so that she could write out my timetable for this year.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes." I suddenly realised that most of my classes were with Abigail except for one.

"Okay." She said quickly scribbling out my timetable for the rest of the year. "If you want to make any amendments please come and see me within the next two weeks, after that you will be stuck with these classes for the next two years." Professor Aaron then asked McGee what subjects he would like to continue on with.

I quickly downed my glass and went over to the Gryffindor table to collect Abigail. McGee was only a few steps behind me, presumably going to see the rest of his mates.

"So what've you got first Abigail?" I asked as I reached her at the table. She turned around with a dark glare on her face. Had I said something wrong?

"It's ABBY!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry didn't know." She looked at me like it wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Hey Abby. When have you got a free?" McGee asked her. She turned her attention to him, instantly brightening up. I hadn't known that she knew some people already.

"Third and last today." She recited perfectly without even glancing at her timetable.

"Shame, I've got one now." He replied.

"I think both Jenny and Zeeva have one now as well though." She told him.

"Okay thanks. I'll see you later then?" She nodded to him as he left to find the other people who were on his free.

"So are you going to answer my question then?" I asked, gaining her attention once more.

"Herbology, however Al's going to show me there, so there's no need for you to go out of your way to show me there." She said smiling.

I looked down at my timetable for the first time and saw what my first lesson was. "I wouldn't be actually, since I also have Herbology first."

"Oh I suppose that you could walk with us then, I don't think Al will mind." She offered.

_**Abby POV**_

"What wouldn't I mind?" Al asked as he walked up to us.

"Well Gerald here was supposed to show me to my first lesson, but I said that you were, but then he told me that he also had Herbology first, so I said that you wouldn't mind if he walked with us to keep up the pretence of having to show me to my first class." I replied talking at my usual speed, at which only Al and Tony could understand me. My other family were beginning to understand it but not as well.

"Yeah that's fine. Have you taken your anaemia tablets this morning?" Al asked, concerned.

"Yes. I'm not likely to forget those; I'm not going back to how I was before." I said half sarcastically but mostly cryptically. I couldn't talk about my 'condition' in front of those who didn't know.

"You're anaemic? How weird is that? So am I!" Gerald said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah!" I replied sounding interested, knowing I had to keep the lie up. "It was the reason I had to stay away from school for so long. There were complications which made me worse than I should have been; it also meant that I couldn't be given the normal drugs." I explained in more detail, knowing that it could be cured easily with regular tablet doses. A bell rang. "I'm guessing that's the signal to get to lessons." I said jumping up from my seat. I grabbed both Al and Gerald by the arms and dragged them out of the great hall. "So which way is it towards Herbology?" I asked.

"Outside in the greenhouses." Both boys answered at once. We all burst out laughing. After our small laughing fit we managed to get to class fairly quickly.

Walking inside greenhouse 5, we dropped each others' arms and stood to the side there were a few others in the greenhouse but I guessed that this was a small class. "Hey Abby!" Kate shouted walking over to us. "Looks like a fair turn out for this class doesn't it?" She commented. Just then a man who looked a similar age to my dad walked in, I guessed that this was our Professor.

"So you have all chosen to stay with Herbology. This year will be an exciting year. Today's lesson will be a little bit of fun. I'm going to ask you to find and identify a few plants. Step up to one of the water tanks each please." We all now noticed the tanks spread around the room. I stepped up to one on the centre table near Al and Gerald, while Kate took the one opposite me. Each tank had a separator and in each side a different plant which both looked very similar. "Inside these tanks are two species of plants. I will tell you now that one of the plants is the seaweed _Ulva Intestinalis_; you must decide which plant this is and identify the other. There is a timer next to each of you, when you have finished click the timer and stick your hand in the air. You may start." He then waved his wand and all the timers started.

I immediately took a board from the stack at the side of the room. I took a small section from each and sniffed. The one from the right smelt a bit salty and stagnant. I dipped my finger in the water to test it. The left compartment had fresh water and the right had salt water. I rubbed the small section I had cut off between my fingers. The section from the green plant was slightly waxy in texture while the section from the green-grey plant was slimy.

My hand shot out to the timer as the other shot to the air, a second later Gerald's did the same. Professor Longbottom walked over to me first. "So Miss Potter, it seems we have a star on our hands." He said quietly. "Which do you think is the seaweed _Ulva Intestinalis_? And can you identify the other?" He asked me both questions at once.

"That would be the plant on the left." I replied quietly, to give the other students a chance to work it out. "The plant on the right is Gillyweed." I told him.

"Well done, you can relax for a bit now while you wait for the other students." He then moved over to Gerald, as Al's hand shot into the air. I took to watching the other students at work. Some seemed to be on the right track while others seemed to be struggling. A few more students' hands went into the air and Professor Longbottom worked his way around the students as they all started to identify the two species.

"You cheated didn't you?" Al asked me quietly since we had both finished. "That's why you identified them so quickly."

"I didn't cheat. I just have an advantage." I said cryptically, in case anyone could hear, which I didn't think they could. "Anyway, Gerald worked it out just as quickly as me and you weren't far behind." I commented. He shrugged as the class was called to order.

"You were all correct in identifying the plant in the left side of the tank as the seaweed _Ulva Intestinalis_ and the plant in the right side of the tank as the plant Gillyweed." He congratulated us. "Now I have spread out some other plants in this room. The first plant I want you to find is Duckweed."

I started looking in the water tanks knowing that this was a pond dwelling plant. I quickly found a tank with a plant which had many small circular leaves floating at the top. I stuck my hand in the air and everyone crowded round as Professor Longbottom told everyone a few facts about the plant. The rest of the lesson went much like this with different people finding the plants.

"The lesson is almost over now. All that is left to do is set you some homework." There was groan in unison from the students. "I'm setting you a 300 word essay on Gillyweed. There are many books in the library which will help you with your research. You may also come into the greenhouse during your study periods to carry out small experiments if it will aid your work. Class is now dismissed." The bell rang as the class started to shuffle out of the greenhouse.


	7. Author's Note

I should have put this up earlier (... much, much earlier), but all of my stories are on hiatus for a bit.

My life has been very busy and I have had massive writers block. Some of my stories I have lost the passion for, some I am debating on changing, while others are just being stubborn.

My studies are very important to me at the moment and I have to concentrate on them, so once all my exams are done I should be able to get back to writing and hopefully soon after that updating again.

I hope you stay and wait but it may be a while before I update. Hopefully I will be back soon! :)

_SazzyJacks_


End file.
